Irreplacable
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: Lynne, a broken, lost soul desparately trying to find meaning in her worthless life, stumbles upon a Yordle abandoned on the streets. Although it seems unlikely, Tristana was found without her memories of her current life in Runeterra. Little does Lynne know an unbreakable bond will soon form. A heartwarming tale of the love between a yordle and her adoptive mum. Minor language.
1. Prologue

**Another idea, yes. Another random one. But this is going to be a long, long story. (or at least, I expect so) I always imagined what it would be like if our favorite champions jumped out of the screen and lived with us and we can summon them in real life to our own will XD but here is the cool part of this story: What if a cute little Yordle showed up somewhere near your house, abandoned? And that yordle happens to be your favorite one in the game?**

 **OK, now you've heard me. When you are reading, keep imagining yourself as the main character, because I'll be talking in first person POV. After all I've said, we should start now, right?**

 **Enjoy and leave a favorite/follow/review as always, and as usual, I accept critics (just don't be too mean) in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sometimes, life gives you the most unexpected things.

Very often, those are unpleasant ones. Mine is a very good example, in fact.

But a few lucky souls in this world have gotten the loveliest and most memorable experiences in their lives. Sometimes, they feel like dreams, mere fantasies that the mind is making up. Yet, deep in our hearts, we know that it is true, and it is unique to each of us, each of us alone.

I was one of those lucky ones.

My name is Lynne Aryana. You would think my life is just like any other normal young girl for my age. I can tell you that you are not exactly wrong. Not until my fifteenth birthday. I was shocked at the fact that someone could turn from a happy-go-lucky person to a depressed, lost and broken one. But that is exactly what had happened to me.

Yet for me, perhaps really luckily so, something happened to me before I could have the worst thoughts that would lead to the worst action. In one single moment, everything changed again.

But that time, it was more magical.

And here I am now, to tell you all my story about kindness, love, friendship, and most importantly, a bond that is now faraway and foreign, but never lost.

* * *

 **Sorry for short starting... as usual XD**

 **I'm going to make this more exciting in the next chapters. Oh yes, A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE (not really) IS STARTING. Prepare for some cuteness. If you are unready, go prepare yourself.**

 **Oh, and I'm still working on Soulbounded, which I am kind of hiatus-ing now. Stay tuned, still. I will be focusing on this one more though.**

 **~Frosty**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, missed me? XD**

 **TIME FOR SOME REAL EXCITEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YES, GET READY! I KNOW I AM! Ok, maybe not really... but still...  
**

 **Read on to find out about more of Lynne's tragic backstory, and eventually the discovery of a cute yordle! YAY!**

 **Leave a follow/favorite/review as always!**

* * *

 **Irreplacable: Chapter 1**

It all started with a simple walk.

After I lost everyone I had, my life has gotten worse and worse each day. Before I was left alone, I still found something called joy in my life. I still found meaning in every moment that I'm breathing. Not anymore. Time seemed to ceased to have meaning for me.

Gone. Those who are ever important to me are all gone, leaving me in this never-ending darkness. Gods know I've tried so hard to find the motivation to brighten up my days, to chase all these terrible emotions away. My attempts so far had all ended in failure.

On the very same day I was having my fifteenth birthday celebration, my mum was diagnosed with cancer. Incurable cancer. The doctors have declared that she had no more than 2 months of lifetime. At that point, my dad and I had lost something, a part of our soul that can't be mended, can never be fixed.

We tried so hard to remain cheerful for Mum. She encouraged us to stay strong while she was the one who should be doing so. She told us to enjoy the rest of the days we wound be together. And we tried. I would have called us successful, if it wasn't until the very end. At the time of her passing, we were all around her bed. I still remember her last words clearly: "Don't spend the rest of your lives mourning for me. Live a better life than me."

I'm pretty sure we had failed. After her death, my dad started to lose his control. I was the only child of the family, and I had to suffer all of the mindless torturing my dad did to me. Hitting, screaming, abusing... I thought that was the worse thing that could ever happen in my life, but I knew I was wrong. A few years later, it all ended. My father too died from his old age, and he left me alone with deep scars over my whole body. But those were barely noticeable compared to the wounds he had left forever in my mind. One part of me was already completely lost when my mum left, and it felt like what was left of me slowly started to break into countless more tiny pieces when my dad left as well.

Only school had kept me going. I still had a few friends then, which all tried their best to help me through the times. I thought I still had a few people with me then. But holy gods, I was wrong. I know it's just bad luck, but it all felt too much of a coincidence. Yet, I couldn't deny that it is true. And I'm angry. Angry with the gods who did this to me. Who took all the people I loved and cared about away from me.

Out of the three of my friends, one had died in a car accident. The other had an incurable disease, just like my mother. It was Hannah that stayed with me for the longest, until the end of my college life. Then, she too moved to another place with her family. Unluckily for her and me, a natural disaster had ended her whole family's life.

I couldn't remember sleeping without tears falling from my eyes. In fact, I doubt I even managed to sleep every night. Sometimes, perhaps the gods were granting me mercy, I manage to slip into the dream world, filled with nothing but nightmares of my past. Sometimes, I could not find the borders of the dream world at all, forcing me to stay awake with two misty eyes through the whole night. Of course, my health is growing worse, both physical and mental. Whenever I look in the mirror, I can hardly believe the thin woman with red eyes and pale face staring back at me is my own reflection. More signs to remind of the past.

During those sleepless nights, I would have my only way to fill up the time: a game. League Of Legends, to be exact. Even before all those events, I always found the game and its characters interesting. Just like any other League player, I have my own, special main. My favorite champion in the game happens to be the one I'm the best at. If I was being completely honest, playing my main seems to lighten my mood a bit, just a little. But it is completely impossible to resist those eyes staring out of the screen, the voice that suggested infinite bravery and positivism. In the game, I love all Yordles the same, but it is these features that makes Tristana stand out from all of them. I love all ADC champions as well, but her unique playstyle that suggested that she was aggressive, but still managing to keep her cuteness all the while makes me love her out of all the champions.

I'm alone at my home and I do not own any pets, but I do have a plush toy cat that I still keep with me in bed. It was another gift, but this one was from my friends instead. It's pointed ears and purplish color remind me of Tristana's own appearance, which is why I still manage to hang on to the tiny bit of comfort left it provided. When I was younger, I always imagined what it would be like to own Tristana, since I fell in love with her when I just started playing. The cat wasn't exactly how Tristana looked - in fact, it was far from even close to her real looks - but it would be enough. At least, it was enough.

And it was on that particular night that I chose to have a few games with her. It turned out to be one of those sleepless nights, and knowing that trying to sleep would not get me anything anyway, I decided to at least blow some stuff up, even if it's in game. And that's true; every time I successfully destroy a tower or end up with a kill using Tristana, there a is a feeling that I can't exactly describe, but I would say it is the closest to pleasure.

On that night, I aimed to do what I always did - destroy as many towers as possible. I managed to complete my goal in most of the games, and they were fairly great - but there were still many toxic players out there. Not like I pay any attention to them, but they somehow always manage to ruin the games. But it was on that one game that I managed to kick off a sick move: my support Thresh hooked the fed Fizz on the enemy team before he managed to hop away. I jumped in directly and used my combo, but as the enemy Kennen tried to ult, my own ult knocked him off us and our team completely dominated the rest of the fight. As I cleaned up the fight with a quadra kill, the enemy Lucian ran away with a little health left, which was impossible for any of us to catch. Yet, I managed to get my E on the inhibitor tower, causing the enemy ADC to die as well, ending with a penta kill for me.

That was closest to happiness for me. I wonder if the successful penta was a good omen or something, because what happened after that was completely unexpected. As the thrill of the success wore off, I was back to my usual depressed self. It was already almost daybreak. Usually, this means another routine: walk.

Not walking around the house, but on the streets. When I can't even find motivation to play, I would just walk around, bumping into random things in the neighborhood. No one paid any attention to me, and if they ever did, it was only disapproval and disgust. But I've learned to not care about anything at all. I know I am barely living: every day I go to work for a few hours at the coffee shop in town, then I come back and walk mindlessly until I get back home, where I barely eat anything nowadays, and try to sleep.

As I descended my stairs, I couldn't stop myself from looking at the portraits on the wall next to me, no matter how much I don't want to. Memories of my parents hurt me, but I can't make myself forget them. I don't want to forget them. My mum painted all of the portraits when she was alive. She was a talented artist, and as I saw the one portrait that was drawn by her for my tenth birthday, I fought hard to hold back the tears. It was a picture of my mother and father with me, with my mother holding out her present for me. From the box was a yellow glow, and in the picture, I looked much healthier and happier than before. I know my mum wanted to tell me that her best present for me is endless youth and beauty, happiness and health. I'm sure I've disappointed her, considering what I am now.

Putting on my shoes, which are now old and shabby since I have no intention of ever mending them or getting new ones, I stepped out of the small house I was living in. The temperature here was never low, even hours before daybreak. It was the weekends, where I'm free from working at all. Not like it helps with anything though. More free hours meant more boring, painful ones.

No one paid attention to me as I walked mindlessly down the streets, and neither did I. Not like I care about anything else anymore. I'm nothing but a failure. Maybe I really have gone insane. Maybe I'm not even alive anymore. Maybe my soul is far, far away from my body, leaving only this barely breathing husk walking around the town.

I walked a bit further from the housing area today, since there is really nothing else to do. I went straight out of the neighborhood I was staying in, and into the open town. Even the environment seemed to change its mood around me. The sky was hazy and gray, even when the sun filtered through the thick clouds obscuring the light from shining directly on me. The air itself was dusty and dry, enough to make anyone cough. It feels like my very presence cause everything around me to start dying, and the process will end once I leave. Maybe I've become an omen of death, since I'm really dying. Alive, but dying, in the slowest and most terrible way ever.

More murmurs of disgust came from the crowds as I crashed my way through the main street, where most people made their business. Stalls were set up everywhere and many important buildings were here. I'm used to the noises, though. Not that I really care. Let people continue seeing what they are seeing right now. A 21-year-old young woman who has nothing left in her life and is currently waiting for her death. Who had so much potential to be great in life again, so much beauty that could have remained, if she ever tried - or even cared.

Apparently, the weather was in a terrible mood as well. Very soon after I left the crowds, rain started to fall. It came in a light drizzle at first, and slowly it turned into a pouring storm. I barely find shelter in a small shop at the corner of the street before I get soaked completely. As I looked through the window, lightning flashed and thunder crashed above me. The storm was definitely not ending anytime soon.

Even the weather was taunting me. _"You're nothing but a failure, Lynne,"_ it seemed to say, _"You should die. End this miserable suffering. It is better for you and everyone else."_ Well, not like the message was wrong. Maybe I should really end my life. Maybe it would better to stop this, once and for all. Then I could find my way to all the souls I ever cared about.

It rained for the whole day. I had no choice but to leave in the rain, since I did not have an umbrella or something. This was the kind of storm my mum would have loved. She would be staying by the window, reading a book or just simply having a cup of tea. When I was younger, my dad would have watched the thunderstorms with me, all the while explaining the natural phenomena occurring during the time. Unknowingly, my tears mixed with the rain water flowing down my face.

At that moment, I really didn't know where I was going. I didn't stop until I reached another street, far, far away from the shop I had stayed in for a while. There was an alleyway between two walls of two buildings that had larger roofs, which provided some cover.

And I stayed there until the sky darkened to nighttime. I already said - time has no more meaning for me. Hours have passed, even days maybe. I don't really care. The rain never stopped. But I knew I had to go back. At least it wasn't so heavy now, and most of the thunder and lightning have stopped.

Suddenly, something bright in the sky caught my eye. It wasn't the moon, since the beam of light was actually moving. I look up to find a rare shooting star flying across the night sky in a storm. I would have assumed that I was just dreaming, but I knew I was not.

A wish. I had given up on wishes long, long ago. I had lost every trace of hope in my heart. But this - such a rare occurrence had to be a good omen right? The image of the penta kill I did earlier flashed through my head. Maybe... just maybe, there was a chance. A chance to end this miserable suffering without death.

I closed my eyes, and after taking a deep breath, I stated my wish.

"I wish that I could end this miserable life without dying, and that I won't be alone while it happens."

When I opened my eyes again, the star was gone.

I slowly began my walk back to my house. I stepped out of the alleyway and back into the main street. On the way back, I couldn't stop thinking about my wish. Will it come true? I find myself starting to believe again, despite having lost hope for so long already. Can I make a change in this life? Will I end my isolation?

Just as the last thought rang through my mind, I heard a weird sound. I stiffened. It was quite dark around here, with only a few lamp posts providing a faint light through the misty air. As I focus, however, it felt like faint rustling. The sounds of an animal whimpering softly in the rain.

I quickened my footsteps, walking towards the direction of the sound. Maybe a lost puppy, or kitten. Maybe my wish had came true. Maybe I would find a companion at last, whether it be animal or human or anything else.

I turned into another alleyway, this time a visibly darker one. A lot of empty boxes were scattered all over the place. But there was one box - one particularly nice one, which was not bent or destroyed in anyway, standing in the middle of the alleyway, right in the center of my view. It looked like the kind of box that held something packaged and delivered to someone's home. My heart beat fast with anticipation. There it was - that faint whimpering and gentle rustling of the sides of the cardboard box. From a closer distance, I saw a flash of purple through the half open box. Light purple, almost lavender, to be exact. What kind of dog or cat had such color on their fur?

Whatever it was, the box seemed to be calling for me - seemed to welcome me. As if it held a surprise, a magical relic that could somehow twist destiny. It felt like a holy light was shining from it, although the alleyway was almost, if not completely dark.

Slowly, I walked up and opened the box completely.

Only a shocked gasp escaped my mouth.

Because in the box was neither a dog, a cat or any other critter in this world.

It was a Yordle.

* * *

 **Hyped for more chapters? Sorry to tell you all, you will have to wait.  
**

 **I am super busy nowadays. Yes, I've said that a lot recently, but seriously. Trying to balance both this story and Soulbounded equally updated is so hard. TBH, I had some content finished earlier in the progress of writing, but my internet decided that it hates me and deletes my writing. So, sorry if my speed is slow.**

 **Regardless, I hoped you enjoyed the starting of the story. Stay tuned for more?**

 **~Frosty**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE. ITS ME AGAIN, WITH THE MOST EXCITING (AND PROBABLY CUTEST) CHAPTER ON THE WAY.**

 **The story might not be completely canon, but I still preserved most of the original backgrounds and facts in the game lore. Just try to imagine Tristana acting a little bit more catlike in our world (Just without a cat's tail and whiskers) but only for the moment she remains a child.  
**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please leave a favorite/follow/review as always!**

* * *

 **Irreplacable: Chapter 2**

Maybe my mind has gone insane.

Maybe the periods of isolation had washed away all traces of logical thinking away from me.

 _I wish that I could end this miserable life without dying, and I hope I won't be alone when it happens._

 _That I won't be alone..._

Yet... I knew this was not a dream. It was more real than anything I've ever seen in my life. And it wasn't just any Yordle - the purple skin and white hair was unmistakable. If all that failed to convince me by then, the familiar cannon that she was nestling on was completely undeniable.

I had found Tristana in a box in a dark alleyway.

At that moment, lightning struck above me. Oh, there was the storm again. The flash light bright white light illuminated a paper in the box. When I looked closer, I saw a message scribbled on it: _Whoever is it that might be reading this, please take good care._

Tristana didn't look full grown yet when I found her. Yordles were known to be small throughout their whole life - but it was clear that she was not yet an adult. This was not the Tristana living in Bandle City, blasting off any intruders that dared to invade the peaceful town. By the way she was sleeping, she was probably not more than 4 human years old. But I knew her size would stay this way forever, regardless of age.

"Tristana," I silently whispered her name. As if she heard me, those closed eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of golden orbs that shone brightly in the darkness. Her expression was one of fear and confusion, along with the constant shivering due to the cold rain falling on her.

"I'm here to protect you, don't worry. You will soon be out of this place."

So, I decided to carry the abandoned little Yordle back home.

Gently, I picked up the box, trying not to make it shake too much. Tristana seemed to have gone back to sleep, this time with a more peaceful expression. I couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since I've ever felt this - true happiness, even more than what I felt when I got a penta kill with her in game.

The walk back home was pretty exhausting, since I'm drained of any energy left in me and it was quite a long way home. I let out a sigh of relief as I placed my key into the keyhole of my front door. I laid down the box beside my door when I entered the house. After locking it silently, as gently as possible, I lifted the sleeping Yordle into my arms.

She was light, just like as I expected. It felt like I was holding my own child, but much, much easier to carry. As if the sudden change of her surroundings had startled her, Tristana opened her eyes again. The shivering and whimpering had stopped, but she still looked as tired as I was and equally weak. I laid her down on my sofa before sitting on it myself, careful not to disturb her too much. Luckily, I seemed to be successful, as her rather tense expression faded after a while, and she looked back up at me with those bright eyes.

Wow, she _is_ cute. This had always been in my mind, but it never occurred to me that I was lucky enough to see it in real life. Her pointed ears, similar to a cat's, were perked up and she looked eager to explore my house already. That personality really suits the lore I've read about her - cheerful, daring and adventurous, but also kind and loving at the same time.

"Hi there," I started, rather awkwardly, since I've not talked to anyone in a very, very long time. Gods, I forgotten how to start a conversation. "I - I hope you find it okay here." Tristana glanced around her and redirected her gaze back to me. "I suppose you had no idea how you came here, do you?" Her expression instantly turned to one of confusion. "Do you remember your home, Bandle City? Did you come from there?" She simply had a rather worried expression on her face now.

And it dawned on me. Tristana had no memories, no experiences, at least not in this world. It was equivalent to her just being born a few days ago; she had utterly no idea which world she was in or which world she was supposed to be in. She was not the Tristana that lived in Bandle City, rather a newborn version of herself.

That meant she could not survive out there on her own without someone taking care of her.

"Well, I guess I'm your mum now. I hope I can make you feel at home, even if I'm not a Yordle." At that statement, all previous worry and confusion were gone from her face, and she even smiled back. Oh gods, the cuteness. It felt like my heart was going to burst from staring at her for too long. Hesitantly, I stroked the back of her head, and she made a sound similar to a cat's purr. Clearly, she loved the feeling. Tristana had not let go of her cannon, Boomer, for the entire duration I've carried her to my house. For now, she let it rest on the sofa as well. Suddenly, she slowly climbed up to my lap and seemed to snuggle me like a cat would do. I was surprised. She had liked me a few minutes she was carried into my house? Maybe she was only returning the gesture of affection I showed.

Maybe Yordles are a lot like cats. I knew that the greatest difference between Tristana and any cat around the neighborhood is that one shows much more love to their owner than the other. But I do not see her a a pet.

I see her as my daughter, a child I'm responsible for taking care of.

And for the first time in my life, I don't feel like doing something like that is a burden.

The Yordle I'm carrying is my adoptive daughter, and it will be my duty to protect and love her while raising her into the strong Yordle I've seen in all of my League games. I don't know if she is meant to live here, but she is living here now. With me.

And I shall call her my little Trist.

* * *

After cuddling her and making sure that she is familiar with my touch and voice, I took her on an "exploration" of my house that she wanted. I doubted that she completely understood what I'm saying, but I was sure she'll learn fast. I knew it. Yordles are proven to be intelligent creatures that can deal a lot of damage with their inventions. Trist must be no exception.

My house is not exactly a big one, but quite enough for more than one to live in. I carried Trist around my whole house - the kitchen, the living room, the rooms upstairs, even the bathroom just beside my bedroom. All the while, she showed an intrigued expression on her face. Clearly, she was interested in her new home. I smiled at the thought that she would soon be walking and climbing up and down the stairs of my home. Our home.

When I walked into the kitchen again, I heard a weird rumbling sound. It was Trist - being stuck out there in the rain for so long meant no food for the same amount of time, and I wasn't surprised that she was hungry. Again, she looked at me with those gleaming gold eyes as she silently asked for food. I smiled and replied, "In a moment, Trist."

According to the information I got from the internet, Yordles are mammals and bore a lot of resemblance to humans, just tinier, cuter versions of us. But the Trist in my house was acting more like a cat rather than a human. I still assumed mammals feasted on their mum's milk at such a young age. Well, I could not feed her in that way - of course - but I certainly do have milk. When Yordles get older, they could start eating normal food as well, just like humans.

I laid Trist on the table as I made her milk. I had no idea if Yordles fed off a bottle like human babies when they are young or simply just lapped it like a cat. From my observation, the latter sounded more likely for my case. She watched me with curious eyes, all the while still exploring every single detail of my small but still rather neat kitchen. She'll definitely grow fast. In no time, she'll be blasting off intruders with her cannon and jumping from roof to roof (or at least, I expected it from her skill in game). Trist might not be able to speak yet, but it was not going to be hard to teach her either. She might even learn our subjects if given the time. I knew she would be clever enough for that.

I poured the milk into a bowl and laid it on the table. Just as I expected, she immediately started lapping it like a cat would do. I watched her with a small smile. She was so cute; you had to be heartless to not smile at the small yordle.

 _A yordle changing my life. How much more crazy can this world get..._

For that moment, the sadness and depression that previously shrouded me was completely gone.

It sounded impossible, yet it happened. It felt like nothing ever happened. It didn't feel like this was a random event of my life, it felt like a new beginning. One that led to a happy ending as well.

No, I shouldn't give in to hope. I knew it - any trace of hope I once had last time always ended up being crushed. Hope can only bring more pain.

But hope can also lead to more happiness, as it was how I found Tristana.

My wish was indeed granted.

And it was a lot more than I ever expected.

After she finished her milk, Trist gave a wide yawn before looking at me with her sleepy eyes. That reminded me of how exhausted I am as well. I knew it was time for us to both get some rest. Gently, I carried her again, this time with her fully comfortable in my arms. I think I might be crazy, but I'm quickly getting emotionally attached to this little creature.

She's my daughter, regardless of blood relation. And I'm her mother. And I will love her like my own daughter.

Switching off all the lights on the way, I entered my bedroom. It was not really large as well, with a few pictures of my family - the reminders of my past that I can't get rid of - and a few paintings hung on the walls. A large window was on the other side of the room, giving me a full view of the sky. Slowly, I laid Tristana on the bed before I climbed in myself, too tired to care about changing or showering.

Nothing mattered now. I smiled as I looked at the yordle, falling into deep slumber right beside me before switching off the lights. This was beyond my wildest fantasies. I had a plush toy cat - but now I have real, live Tristana beside me. And she is real. She is breathing. Alive.

"Good night, my little Trist. Sleep well."

That was the last thing I said in a whisper before I too fell into a deep sleep.

It was the first time since a long, long time ago that I slept without a single nightmare.

In fact, that was the most peaceful night for me ever.

* * *

 **Alright... so Chapter 2 ends here.**

 **But then, hopefully I did a good job of making the interactions look super cute! You will have to visualize most of it so I hope you all managed to. I will probably be skipping on about the years Tristana grows into an adult, but many events will happen in the process. So, stay tuned for more future chapters!  
**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
